Baby It's Cold Outside
by TheDoctress
Summary: It's Christmas and The Doctor get's trapped in a coffee shop! Luckily for him he has a barista, coffee, and yummy treats! Let's see what happens!
1. Ch1 Baby It's Cold Outside

**So It's been a long time since I wrote a story, I was listening to this song and then I just though, hey why not write a Christmas story! so here it is and sorry for the mistakes c;**

**(^v^) Hoot Hoot -TheDoctress**

"Happy Christmas Doctor!" said a group of children to the raggedy man as he walked by "Happy Christmas Children!" The Doctor had never had a Christmas before and Amy and Rory said they throw a splendid Christmas party for him, with River, Craig, Sophie and Stormy and they'd have a wonderful celebration of...well whatever humans celebrate on Christmas...He walked up to the front door of Amy and Rory's flat and saw a letter with is name scribbled on the front of it, 'Doctor' it read; 'Rory and I where invited to America with my parents for Christmas and Craig and his family are going to celebrate alone, so sorry xoxo' He sighed and put the letter back "never keeps promises..." he said cursing, he walked down the stairs and ran decided to go for a stroll.

After five minutes of...meandering he stopped by a small coffee shop and decided to try some human delicacies "Would you like to order now sir?" asked the cute Barista, blushing behind her large glasses, "I'll have a cappuccino, whatever that is, and...do you have any fish fingers?" "um no sorry...a Cappuccino and what?" he thought for a minute and smiled "a cappuccino and a snowman!" he said pointing to a snowman shaped pastry in the window, she smiled and typed the numbers in the doo-hickey (as the doctor called it.) "That'll be €3.66" she said smoothly, he rummaged through his pockets and found a mint, ten Euros (in which he'd pocketed from Rory while he was asleep), and a crumpled up picture of a kitten. "Here you go" he smiled flirtatiously as he handed her the money, she blushed again and took the money, "You skin is really soft" he said after her hand had brushed his, "H-heres y-your change..." "Can I have your number?" he asked sweetly, she blushed and walked away to make his coffee.

A few minutes passed and she handed him his order with a folded up piece of paper, "H-have you looked outside?" she said with wide eyes, he turned around and saw that a snow storm had begun, "Oh i'll be fine" she shook her head "it's going to be really cold...and dangerous." She looked around and saw they where the only two in the small building, "I really cant stay" he said a little quieter. She smiled a little and paused "But baby it's cold outside..." She whispered, he looked at her in surprise and smiled he loved Christmas music, and this happened to be his favorite song. "I've got to go awaaay" he sang she giggled and whispered a little louder "but baby it's cold outside" "Thiiis evening has beeen, so very niiice" he sang louder. She laughed harder and belted out "I was hoping that you'd drop in" they smiled and laughed. "So What's your name?" he asked while pulling up a chair, she walked out of the kitchen and sat next to him "I'm Penelope, what's yours?"

He chuckled and sipped his coffee, "I'm The Doctor."


	2. Ch 2: The Art of Peculiar

"That's your _real_ name?!" he chuckled at her surprise and sipped his coffee again, "It's a nickname, well, sort of. Like Phil, or bob, Oh I like that name Bob! Bobs' a good name..." He bit the head of the snowman and wrinkled his nose with a smile, "What a peculiar taste, I like peculiar, reminds me of King Arthur, now he was a peculiar man." She giggled and sighed, "has anyone ever told you, _you_ are a peculiar man?" He smiled and nodded, "all the time."

Hours passed and the two talked about their lives, their personalities, their friends, and adventures. Penelope loved hearing The Doctor's stories, she listened to every word he spoke, barely leaving enough time for her to say a little about herself. "What about you? Any family?" she waited a few seconds, "no, well, no humans at least. I have a cat and A dog, the dog is named Sock and the cat is named Cat..." She blushed as she felt that she went on too much, "I like those names, peculiar names, has anyone told you you're a peculiar girl?" he smiled.

The storm died out and Penelope locked the door to the shop, "I'll walk you home!" The Doctor exclaimed, she agreed and began walking, "aren't you cold Doctor?" he smiled and stopped causing her to do the same. "Come here" he said as he reached for her hand, she took it and watched him carefully, he pulled her into a hug, her ear close to the right side of his chest "listen carefully" he said. She looked to the other side of his chest to her hand (which she had gently laid there) and felt a heartbeat! She paused with surprise and noticed another source of heartbeat, she was hearing it..."YOU HAVE TWO HEARTS?" He laughed and let her pull away "I'm a peculiar man aren't I?"

When they finally arrived at her house it seemed as if they had known each other for 7 years other than 7 hours, "well, this is me..." she said feeling a little cliche, he smiled and nodded, before she went in he grabbed her hand "wait hold on!" she looked back and felt his lips crash into hers, her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled, he pulled away and smiled once more "goodbye." "B-b-bye Doctor..." she whispered as she watched him walk away with his peculiar, awkward posture.

"What a peculiar girl" he said to himself as he reached the door handle of his T.A.R.D.I.S, "what a peculiar man" she said to herself as she reached the doorknob of her bedroom.


End file.
